Overload
by Kaycee Ronin
Summary: Jak was experimented on for two years with dark eco, but is there such thing as too much? Apparently there is, and Torn and Daxter must find some way to help Jak before it's too late.


**Overload**

By Kaycee Ronin

_This's probably the longest one shot I've ever written, but I must say I'm proud of it.  Be prepared for full and unbridled angst ahead.  I really love tormenting Jak. ^^  And on that note, Jak, Daxter, Torn, Vin, and all other characters of Jak II: Renegade belong to Sony and Naughty Dog.  I wish I owned them, but I'm just a poor college student who gets a kick out of taking her frustrations out on fictional game characters._

* * * * * * *

The rounded object sitting on the table had a slight shine to it, awkward in its shape, and even stranger in function.  Daxter had hopped from his usual spot to the table to peer at it more closely.  The metallic object was almost as big as the fuzzy ottsel studying it.  "This...is Vin's new invention?" The blond haired elf standing on one side of the table peered at the odd contraption from over his furry friend's head. 

Across from him, the taller elf, Torn folded his arms.  "It's a bomb designed to totally shut down anything mechanical within a certain area."

"So that'd include metal heads," Jak suggested.

Torn nodded once.  "Exactly.  Vin said he made it specifically to permanently deactivate any metal heads within a preset range without causing any other damage."

Jak looked skeptical.  "How does he know it works?"

"He doesn't," Torn replied flatly.  "It needs to be tested."

As Torn spoke, Daxter's jaw dropped.  "So you want us to test it, huh?  What if it doesn't just destroy metal heads?"

"That's why it needs to be tested."

Dax frowned, clenching his tiny fists, "What if it...y'know...blows up?"

Torn's expression didn't change.  "That's why you two are gonna test it."

"Jak!  He's sendin' us to get killed!" Daxter scrambled up the elf's arm in a panic.  "Bombs are meant to EXPLODE!  Y'know--BOOM!  This's nuts!

"Hmph," Torn sneered, casting Jak a brief glance.  "So if something by chance does go wrong, I'll be out a smart-ass kid and a rabid rat," He paused a moment, failing to smile as he added sarcastically "Pity."

Jak was quiet for a second or two before he reached to take the bomb with both hands.  "He might be jittery, but Vin knows what he's doing.  Besides, if anything does go wrong, I'll make sure we're at a safe distance Dax."

Daxter stared at his friend, speechless for a moment.  "Confident, aren't ya?"

"Let's just go, Dax," Jak shifted the weight of the item he now carried. "We're headed for the Wasteland."

"Nothin' like being walking targets for a hoarde'a metal heads," Daxter clung tightly to Jak's shoulder armor as the elf hopped aboard a waiting zoomer.

* * * * * * *

"The bomb's set, Dax," Jak glanced to the ottsel on his shoulder as he knelt next to the bomb.  He had activated it according to Vin's instructions given to him by torn.  Now they simply needed test subjects.

"Great, great," The rodent spoke impatiently.  "Can we go now?"

"Soon as we find bait," Jak replied.  "Once there's at least one metal head in the area, the bomb should activate itself."

Daxter would have paled if he could.  "Y-you're saying we're actually gonna go _look_ for metal heads?!"

"Faster we do, faster we can go home."

The ottsel blinked, and instantly turned and grabbed for Jak's gun, set to Vulcan mode.  "Gimme that!"  Dax took aim at the ground and managed to fire the gun into the dirt.  Had he not balanced himself against Jak's neck with his tail, he would've gone flying backwards.  "C'mon, rustbuckets!  Sheez, where the heck are the stupid things when you _want_ to find 'em?"

As though answering Daxter's question, the ground suddenly began to shake, and at least a dozen Pincers simultaneously dug their way up from the dirt.  More metal heads began to appear from the darkness in every direction, all making rapid movements toward the apparently foolish elf and the ottsel on his shoulder.

Jak heard a strange clicking sound as he took a tentative step back.  Ears twitching, he realized it was the tick of a bomb.  _~ Shit! ~ _The blond elf looked about, dark blue eyes narrowed as he tried to locate a path through the ever multiplying metal heads.  "See a way out Dax?" Jak breathed calmly, ready to reach for his gun for whatever good it might do.

"We're so screwed!" Daxter yelped, clinging to Jak's shoulder in a death grip.  "Either the bombs or the metal heads!  Either way we're toast!"

Without a reply Jak took off toward a nearby large rock.  It'd be their best bet to take cover and hope the bomb would take care of their adversaries…and not them as well.  A few pincers stung at his legs as Jak dove to the ground and pinned the loudly protesting Daxter below him.

After several excruciating seconds the bomb made a loud, dull sort of noise, then nothing.  Jak had braced himself for an impact, but when nothing really happened, he cautiously lifted his head to look around.  Finally there was a repeated clanking of falling metal.  Daxter scrambled out from underneath the elf just as the leg of a random metal head rolled directly in front of him.  The ottsel blinked and scurried back to where Jak was getting to his feet.

All around them metal heads in the area had fallen apart one by one.  There was no explosion, just some sort of invisible wave that had totally destroyed every metal head they had squared off against.  "Hey, it really worked!" Daxter exclaimed as Jak dusted himself off.

"Looks that way," Jak replied as he looked around.  All that was left were pieces of disjointed metal and clumps of dark eco.  Come to think of it, Jak rarely saw so much in one place aside from pools of the stuff.  And it was the smart thing to avoid those if at all possible.

Jak turned his head to where he had left the bomb, his interest caught in seeing it still in one piece.  He paused, but only for a moment as the large amount of dark eco stirred as if parts of a whole.  "That's, eh…a lot'a eco there," Daxter commented.

"Don't worry about it," The elf replied.  Daxter tentatively hopped down and gave the bomb a light kick.  As though it was their trigger, the clumps of dark eco stirred again and swirled, then rushed toward Jak as if drawn to a magnet.

His body went taught as the eco was suddenly absorbed into him.  Eyes shut tight, he clenched his teeth as a familiar pain, backed by two years of torture coursed through his body.  His ears were flooded with a static sort of sound.  It wasn't stopping.  From every direction it rushed toward him as it usually did, only so much more.  One fuzzy though wormed through Jak's mind as he finally screamed aloud.

This was too much…Was he going to die?

Nearby Daxter could only watch in horror, not knowing just what he could possibly happen now.  There was nothing he could do, not until the awful thing so drawn to Jak had stopped.  His ears lay back as he debated turning his head away, hurt to see his friend in so much pain.

As he wondered if the torture was ever going to stop, the flow of eco ceased, and all traces of it were gone.  "Jak!" Daxter hurried forward as the elf swayed weakly where he stood.  "Jak, are you okay?!"

Jak could hardly hear the ottsel's urgent question over the lingering pain still surging through every muscle.  He could feel the will of his dark side attempting to break free, and he could not hold it back.  Staggering a few steps forward, the elf finally sagged to his knees, his vision growing dim.

Daxter hurried forward, again calling his friend's name.  For a moment he stopped in his tracks, wondering if his eyes had suddenly deceived him.  Just before Jak fell, had he briefly become…Dark Jak?!  It was quick, as fast as the blink of an eye, but Daxter couldn't help but think it was very strange, and also very wrong.

Exhaling a moan, Jak fell forward, his painfully tense form becoming limp as the teen lost consciousness.  "Jak!" Daxter scrambled quickly to sit near his friend's head.  "What's wrong with you?  C'mon, Jak!  Wake up!"

Jak's only response was a shaky, exhaling breath.  An expression of pain was registered clearly on the blond's face, beginning to sheen with sweat.  Daxter could only assume the cause was all of the eco Jak had absorbed.  That had to be it.  The little ottsel's heart pounded as he was hit with the realization of how bad this situation had become so quickly.  Jak was unconscious, and Daxter lacked the strength to move his friend anywhere.

That left just one choice.  Daxter rooted quickly through Jak's belongings until he found his communicator.  Pressing a few buttons, the ottsel leaned over the screen, waiting impatiently for a reply.

"What?" Torn's gruff voice suddenly came over the communicator.

Resisting the urge to gripe in return at the stoic elf, Daxter hesitated a moment before he spoke.  "Jak is…"

"What about him?" Torn replied harshly.  "Did you two screw something up?"

Dax clenched his teeth.  "Jak's hurt and I can't move him!"  The ottsel snarled, his anger growing as he failed to keep his composure.  "And if _you_ care whatsoever, you'll get your stuck up, corny-tattooed, bad attitude ass HERE, Now!"

The response was a loud huff.  "Too bad I don't care, rat."

Then the communicator went dead.

With a furious sigh, Daxter dropped the communicator and turned back to Jak, shaking the elf's shoulder once he reached his side.  "C'mon Jak…" His tone was choked with worry.

Daxter's ears lifted slightly at the sound of another moan from Jak.  He turned to face his friend, slightly surprised to see Jak's half-open eyes meeting his own.  "Dax…" He managed, wincing as he turned slowly onto his side.

"Jak!"  The ottsel sounded relieved just to see the blond semi-conscious.

Purple energy flickered across Jak's body as he spoke in a murmuring sort of voice.  "Something's wrong…"

"You absorbed all'a that eco," Daxter replied uneasily, dark blue eyes never leaving Jak's.

He grimaced, exhaling a shaky breath as his eyes fell closed again.  Once more purple energy flickered against Jak's skin with a crackling sound.

Daxter frowned, wondering what to do.  Jak was in serious trouble.  What could he possibly do now?  Torn wouldn't help, the ass.  And he couldn't just leave Jak to go find help.  He leaned against his friend's shoulder, cringing as he felt the young elf shudder behind him.  What could he do?  There had to be something…

* * * * * * *

Behind his desk Torn found himself pacing back and forth after receiving Daxter's message.  He couldn't say he was concerned at first, but as time passed, something began to nag at him inside.  Guilt?  No, it couldn't be that.  Jak was resilient, and the crazy rodent had been overreacting…hopefully.

The fact that he'd heard nothing since the ottsel's urgent sounding message bothered him as well.  Another thought tugged at him—If the teenager really was in trouble, he could be out of one of his best men.  Hell, the best.  For a while now Torn had been having an internal debate of going to seek out the pair, or let them come back on their own.  Finally, his conscience drove him to the door and into the driver's seat of a two-seated zoomer.  With no more hesitation he took off in the direction of the wasteland.

* * * * * * *

How long had it been now?  Nearly an hour must have passed since Jak first fell.  The young elf was still on the ground, his expression distorted in pain and unconscious.  Daxter had curled up at his friend's side.  He tensed each time he heard a moan from Jak, or another crackle from the overflow of eco.  Already the teen had developed a high fever, and Daxter couldn't help but notice the pasty tint his skin had taken on.

As Daxter sat up, Jak's muscles abruptly tensed and again small purple bolts of eco energy swirled about his body.  The elf choked out a cry of pain and right before Daxter's eyes he changed again.  His hair became whitish, hands extended with deadly black claws.  For an instant the dangerous creature locked eyes with Daxter, then he closed them, and just as quickly reverted to his normal self.

This was too strange.  It had been twice now, hadn't it?  Hadn't Jak learned some time ago to control his form changing?  But this mot recent transformation, Daxter was sure, that Jak had not willed.

Jak's eyes felt heavy as he fought to get them open again.  He could blearily make out Daxter's form nearby as he tried to piece a few hazy thoughts together.  His last vivid memory had been all of that eco surging toward him, and then he had fallen.  He had several recollections of Daxter calling his name, but little more than that.

His entire body felt heavy and far too hot.  Each breath he drew made his lungs flare with the sensation of pain.  Jak blinked a few times, hoping to somewhat clear his vision.  He could make out Daxter's form turning toward him.  The ottsel lifted his ears hopefully.

"Jak?  Can ya hear me Jak?" Daxter pressed both hands against his friend's shoulder.

The elf nodded slightly, drawing a shallow, unsteady breath.

"Good," Jak could feel Daxter's hands tighten around his shirt.  "C'mon…keep your eyes open buddy," The ottsel urged.

"Mm…" Jak inhaled slowly as he felt dark eco crackle against his skin, stinging him like an electric shock.  Instinctively he grunted and his muscles began to grow tense again.

Daxter leaned forward.  "Jak…?"

"S'all right…Dax," Came the faint reply.  The elf tried to relax his muscles, only succeeding in doing so as his mind grew foggy again.  Finally he closed his eyes and once again became unaware to everything save the pain that still spread throughout his body.

Daxter still remained close to Jak, doing what he could to keep his heart from climbing into his throat.  He worried greatly for his friend, not knowing what else he could do for him.  Perhaps he could attempt another call to Torn, but the older elf would be quite likely to once again claim he didn't care.  If he could somehow get Jak back to the zoomer, then perhaps he would be able to…no…that wouldn't work.  Frustrated, the ottsel curled up against Jak again, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to come up with something helpful.

He hadn't been still more than a few minutes when he head heavy footsteps approaching.  Daxter sat up in an instant, scanning the area with keen eyes.  It wasn't a metal head coming toward them, as he heard no clanking sound.  He wandered several steps away from Jak, toward the nearing sound, or so he thought.  Suddenly it stopped and the small rodent turned…and froze.

He found himself facing down the barrel of a familiar gun.  He raised his eyes slowly, more than surprised to meet the ice blue pair glowering back at him.  "Torn!"  He choked as the gun was slowly lifted away from him."

"What the hell happened, rat?" The former Krimzon Guard demanded, his gaze falling briefly on Jak.  He returned his gun to its holster, and then looked back to Daxter.

The ottsel scowled, raising a fist to the tall elf.  "T'put it short, Mista High n' Mighty, Jak absorbed the eco from all the metal heads Vin's bomb destroyed all at once.  Turned out it was way too much, and then he just collapsed."

Torn said nothing in reply and leaned over Jak.  The younger elf grimaced in pain, turning his head weakly from side to side.  Daxter peered up at Torn from where he now stood next to Jak.  "What do you want me to do?" He asked, settling on one knee, pale eyes studying the pained form below him.

"Something!" Daxter shouted in return.  "You're the one who sent us out here to test Vin's new toy.  You should've done it yourself.  You can't just leave Jak here!"  When Torn didn't reply, the frustrated ottsel lunged forward and bit the brown haired elf's hand, sinking his little teeth in as far as they would go.

Torn gritted his teeth and lifted his hand as he pried Daxter away from him.  "Listen," He hissed as he grabbed the ottsel around the middle.  "Do that again and I'll skin you alive."  With that, he dropped Daxter and returned his attention to the teen's prone figure.  He hesitantly extended a hand to rest on Jak's arm.

At that the blond stirred, his eyes opening partway.  "What…are you…doing here?" Jak managed, trying to meet Torn's gaze as his wavered. 

"Don't read anything into it," The resistance leader replied flatly, briefly tightening his grip on Jak's arm.  "Your pet rat called for help, and it was too annoying to ignore."

"Oh…" Came the short, dazed reply.  Jak clenched his teeth as thin streams of eco suddenly surrounded him.  Torn cursed as he was stung as well, and quickly drew back his hand.

"How many metal heads did the bomb destroy?" The older elf looked between the two.

Daxter growled.  "You wanna talk _business _at a time like this?!  You, mister, have issues with compassion!"

"Shut up," Torn snapped, swatting the ottsel just hard enough to briefly daze him.  "I don't wanna hear another word, or I swear I really _will_ skin you alive."

Jak turned his head slightly to face Torn, speaking quietly.  "About thirty…maybe forty."

The response was a surprise for Torn.  Even he had not expected Vin's weapon to work that well…And of course, he had even less expected Jak's reaction to the ecol the metal heads had left behind.  He opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could get a word out, he realized Jak had closed his eyes again.

"Let's get outta here already," Daxter urged impatiently.  "It ain't safe out here, and Jak needs help."  When Torn apparently ignored him, the ottsel scowled.  "This happened because _you_ sent us out here, jackass."

The underground leader muttered a reply Daxter didn't catch, then leaned over to very carefully lift Jak into his arms.  The body he now held against his was warm…far too warm.  He had expected the teen to weigh more than he actually did.  Wasting no more time, he shifted Jak's weight, careful not to jar him too much, and made his way back toward the city.  Daxter followed close behind, dark blue eyes remaining fixed on Jak.

            The two-seated zoomer Torn had driven there was waiting just outside the entrance to Haven City.  He didn't say a word as he laid Jak in the passenger seat.  Daxter hopped up to sit on his friend's lap as Torn rounded the other side.  He glanced briefly at the blond as he climbed into the driver's seat.  The teenager slept, as peacefully ass possible as the brown-haired elf shifted the gear to drive.  The engine revved to life as Torn began to steer the zoomer back to toward the underground hideout.  He couldn't help but drive quickly as an odd feeling of worry began to gnaw at him.

* * * * * * *

Daxter's ears twitched as he heard Torn's heavy boots approaching the lower bunk where Jak had been laid upon their return to the hideout.  The ottsel raised his dark blue eyes to the Underground leader.  "Well?"

            "Vin wasn't around," Torn replied flatly.  "I talked to Kor."

            "An' what'd he say?" Daxter demanded impatiently, his tail curling up a little.

            "Poison..." Still Torn spoke with little emotion as he stood at the side of the shabby bed.  "His body's reacting to all that eco like it's a poison...or so Kor tells me..." He paused, waiting to see the rodent's reaction.

            Daxter shifted his weight with a frown, "So whatta we do for him?" He asked, eyes again settling on Jak's form.

            Torn shook his head, "Kor didn't know of anything.  He said to let him rest, and hope he keeps breathing until it's out of his system."

            "That's it?"

            "That's it," The brown haired elf replied as he turned on his heel and strode across the room to his accustomed spot behind his desk.  He didn't say another word.

            Daxter watched him momentarily, then moved closer to watch Jak.  The blond gritted his teeth as the bed shifted, but he stirred no more than that.  Glancing once more at his friend as he curled into a ball, the ottsel began to doze.

            He couldn't have closed his eyes for more than a few minutes when he felt a nudge at his side.  Daxter grumbled a reply, and an instant later a hand swatted off the bed and against the wall. The sudden impact into the solid wall startled and dazed the ottsel, and after peeling himself away from it, he dropped onto the bed next to Jak's.

            "Owww..." Daxter glared back at Torn, naturally the one who had just sent him flying.  "What the hell was THAT for?!"

            "To wake you up," The older soldier flatly replied.  "I have a job for you, rat,"

            Daxter blinked, suddenly dumbfounded. "Uh...hello?"  He stared at Torn as he stood near Jak "Maybe you're not the first to pick up on this sorta thing, but my partner, and the driver, I might add, is outta commission.  Remember?"

            The underground leader ignored every last word and continued.  "You need to find Vin and give him word of what's going on.  He's more likely than anyone to come up with a helpful solution for this."

            "But I thought--"

            "He should be meeting with Ashelin about now," Torn interjected, glancing over his shoulder at the ottsel still staring at him.  "What the hell are you waiting for?  Get going."

            Daxter glanced uneasily to Jak, not wishing to leave his friend, but once his gray-blue eyes met with Torn's icy death glare, he hopped from the bed and scurried to the door.

            "Y'should...lighten up on Dax..." Torn turned to the bed as Daxter headed out.  Jak was watching him with a weary expression.

            "What makes you think you're in any position to tell me what to do, boy?"  The brown haired elf demanded.

            Jak drew a heavy breath, half-lidded eyes never leaving Torn's.  "Because...you're an asshole."

* * * * * * *

            Hours passed by and the sun finally set on Haven City.  Jak's condition hadn't improved any...not that Torn had really expected it to.  When with the Krimzon Guard he had seen a number of soldiers die from eco poisoning.  There was never anything that could be done, and they always died rather quickly...and painfully.  Jak still somehow lingered, and the older elf couldn't  manage to reason why.  Perhaps it was as simple as a will that great to survive.  That was his only though as he watched the teen fitfully sleep.  Maybe Jak had the strength to pull through on his own.  According to Kor, after all, that was his only hope.  It seemed to be a slim one.

            Torn had sometime earlier pulled a chair to Jak's bedside to keep a closer eye on the boy until Daxter returned.  He had been in and out of consciousness and delirious for a few hours now.  Every now and then the younger elf would mutter some incoherent phrase, influenced by fever.  Despite how hot the teen felt,  his skin was an unnatural pale shade.  It had become almost ghostly white since they returned to the hideout.

            The silence of the room was soon interrupted by a pained moan from Jak.  Torn made no effort to move from his seat just yet, for now watching the blond's reaction.  Jak tightly grasped the blanket beneath him as his muscles began to tense from his shoulders all the way to his lower legs.  The young elf's breath abruptly became shallow and quick, each one accompanied with some sound of pain.  Torn didn't find himself too concerned until the same flashes of bright purple energy he saw earlier sparked, looming dangerously over Jak's skin.

            A sharp cry escaped the teen's throat and his body convulsed as he was consumed by the wild energy.  Torn's eyes narrowed as he watched, not daring to touch Jak as he recalled being shocked by that energy before.  Finally the room fell silent as the boy's cries faded, and save for small bursts of it, the eco energy had dispersed.  He hesitated for a few moments, then Torn extended one hand to rest against Jak's shoulder.  Dark eyes shot open, perfect contrast to the pale face, and locked onto Torn's gaze.  The underground leader instantly  pulled back.

            Those eyes…this was _not_ Jak.

            A fist suddenly swung at him from out of nowhere, and Torn barely managed to avoid being nailed square in the jaw.  An instant later the brown haired elf was on his feet, his chair on the floor.  He stared in what he could only think of as shock at the pale, black-eyed monster sitting on the bed, a wicked grin on his face.

            The creature sneered and growled low in his throat, crouching and preparing to launch himself at Torn.  The basic form of this…this _thing_ belonged to Jak, but the pasty skin, white hair, and black eyes void of everything but rage were no part of the boy he thought he knew.  Again letting out an animalistic growl, Dark Jak lunged at Torn, one fist striking against the taller man's chest like a hammer.  Torn staggered backward, all air suddenly sucked out of his lungs.  The horned monster swung again, dagger-like claws only not tearing into Torn's throat by pure luck.  Jak hissed his disappointment, and in a rapid spin landed a foot against the older elf's abdomen.

            Torn was flung back, only stopping once he hit the far wall.  The world around him spun as he tried again and again to suck in air, narrowed eyes remaining fixed on the pale monster.  By sheer will alone Torn managed to stay steady on his feet.  Most of his weight supported by the wall he leaned against.

            When Jak took another swing at him, Torn could only raise an arm in defense.  Dark Jak was not about to let that get in his way, however.  A strong hand tightly grabbed hold of the older man's upper arm and gave it a sharp yank.

            Torn nearly blacked out as he heard a loud snap from his shoulder.  That monster had just dislocated his shoulder with one hand.  Hardly able to hold his head up straight, he stared into the creature's face.

            Jak was grinning back at him maliciously.

            While Torn had now doubt in his mind that the pale creature would kill him without a second thought, Jak backed away without warning and the older man dropped to the floor.  Jak doubled over, both hands held against  his head as he groaned in pain, his form changing again back to his normal self.  He staggered forward a step, his eyes falling briefly on Torn's battered form before he collapsed, falling across the older elf's lap.

            The brown haired elf jerked as Jak's weight was added to his.  Grimacing, he extended his good arm to rest against the boy's forehead.  He was still burning up…had that sudden transformation been caused by his fever?  Torn pushed himself to remain conscious, lifting his better arm to his dislocated shoulder.  He gritted his teeth, then began to push against the injury.

            The joint popped back into place with a loud snap, and Torn swore loudly at the sudden radiating pain.  The sound combined with the throbbing pain made him feel sick.  He drew in a ragged breath as he rested a hand against Jak's shoulder.

            Clouded eyes opened partway, and Jak raised his gaze to Torn's face, groggily asking without a word how he had ended up in this position.

            Torn wasn't about to give him an answer, instead willing in a painful breath as his cold eyes met with Jak's sickened ones.  "Think you can make it back to your bed?"  He nodded toward the bunks across the room.  When Jak didn't reply, Torn narrowed his eyes with a shallow sigh.  "For your own sake you'd better be able to, because I don't think I can carry you."

            His mind was foggy, and it took the blond a few moments to correctly interpret what Torn had said to him.  Moving at the only speed his groggy limbs would allow him, Jak managed to get to his feet.  One staggering step at a time, he started for the bed.

            Not more than a yard or two away from where he had first started, Jak stumbled, barely able to catch himself against the end of Torn's desk.  For a few moments he didn't move away from the table, his head lowered almost to the surface below him.

            Torn swore under his breath as he pulled himself into a standing position.  He hissed as a sharp pain shot through his chest.  Great.  Just great.  Not only had the teenager dislocated his shoulder, but from the feel of it, he'd managed to crack a rib or three as well.  As soon as he recovered, Torn fully intended to give Jak the beating of his life.

            For now, however, he approached the boy's side, his features creasing in concern.  Without a word he reached for Jak's arm, and pulled it over his good shoulder, taking most of the blond's weight against his body.  One step at a time, Torn managed to help Jak to the side of the bed.  He lost his balance there, and both of them toppled onto the mattress.

            "Shit…" Torn grunted as he hit the bed, Jak falling next to him.  Drawing in a heavy breath, the brown haired elf did what he could to straighten Jak's position on the bed, then he turned and slid off the mattress, settling on the floor.  He rested his head against the mattress behind him, and ignoring what his mind ordered of his body, he began to lull off.  The pain throbbing from his arm and chest lightened to a dull ache as he fell into a light sleep.

            He didn't know how long he was out, but when Torn next woke it was still dark in the hideout.  As he forced in a breath, his ribs protested with a flare of pain.  Torn choked, gritting his teeth as his hands clawed against the floor below him.  His eyes blearily came into focus on a fuzzy orange form in front of him.

            "You look like shit.  What the hell happened?" Daxter tilted his head, his tone more curious than actually concerned.

            Torn scowled, swatting at Daxter with his good arm.  The ottsel managed to avoid being struck and scrambled onto the bed.  "Your friend tried to kill me," He spoke in a low tone, turning as he watched the rodent settle onto the bed.

            Daxter blinked.  "Eh?"

            The older man shook his head slowly.  "He turned into this…this thing.  Some kinda monster.  He wasn't thinking at all."  Torn pushed himself up with a groan, turning to look at Jak.

            "It's cause'a the eco," Daxter commented uneasily, peering closely at his unconscious friend.  "It happened right after Vin's bomb whipped out the metal heads.  Usually he can control it…"

            For a few moments Torn did not speak.  He could question Jak's transformation later, but for the time being he changed the subject.  "Where's Vin?"

            Daxter shifted his weight.  "After he spent ten minutes in a total panic, he said he needed a lil' time to come up with something, then ran off toward the power station."

            "He'd better move his ass double-time," Torn grumbled.  He glanced down at Jak, then Daxter.  "Just hope the punk keeps breathing."

            The ottsel turned toward his friend in concern, resting his front paws against Jak's too warm body as Torn walked away.  "Hang on Jak," He urged the sleeping teen.  "You're strong…you can make it," Daxter sat close to Jak, tail curled around his legs as for now he could only watch the blond sleep.

            Small rays of sunlight peeked through boarded windows once the early morning sun reached the right point.  Torn had been resting his aching muscles until the invading light woke him, falling across his eyes.  Turning his head to the side, he let out a low groan, raising his good hand to rub at his extremely sore shoulder.  The room was silent now.  The rat must have been occupied keeping an eye on Jak.

            Or he was.

            Torn hadn't enjoyed the silence for more than a few minutes when the cot he lay on suddenly jerked with the weight of a rapidly moving ottsel.  The brown haired elf lifted his head.  "What the hell is it?" He turned to glower at Daxter.

            The ottsel cringed, his little form trembling as his eyes met Torn's.  The fur on his face was wet…was he crying?  "Jak…" Daxter choked weakly, trying not to panic.  "I—it's Jak."  He gave the older elf's shirt a sharp tug.

            "What about him?" Torn demanded.  He sat up too quickly and his ribs protested immediately.

            Daxter hopped down from Torn's bunk and raced back to Jak's bed without another word.

            Torn's eyes went wide when he saw the sudden change in Jak's condition.  The blond was convulsing, shaking violently from head to toe.  His eyes were wide open, but he stared blankly at no real point above him.  Choking sounds escaped his throat with each involuntary jerk his body made.  Almost a minute went by as Torn stared, having no real idea of what to do.  Daxter stood at the bedside, only able to watch in horror, his eyes still teary.

            Hearing a familiar gurgling sound, Torn leaned over and smoothly lifted Jak's upper half from the bed and leaned the boy over the edge, holding the back of his neck as to let him face the floor.

            Grimacing, Jak coughed out a dry heave, and Torn turned his head away at the sound of liquid from the teen's throat splattering on the ground.  He heard Daxter gasp, and slightly curious, the underground leader looked back to the floor.  A vile smelling dark purple liquid now stained the floor near the bed.  Torn squinted.  That wasn't blood, as he had first suspected.  It was dark eco.

            Jak's form convulsed violently once more, then his body fell limp in Torn's arms.  The older man's breath caught in his throat as he waited for some sort of movement.  After a few agonizingly long moments, he was relieved to feel Jak struggle in a breath.

            "What happened?" Daxter finally asked fearfully, climbing back onto the bed as Torn lay Jak against his pillow.

            Torn shook his head, having no reply.  He studied Jak's form with narrowed eyes for some time, and finally moved a hand to gently shake him, attempting to wake the blond.  When Jak didn't stir in the slightest, Torn cursed aloud.  "This's bad…" He tried to rouse the teen again, but still didn't receive so much as a moan, or even the slightest movement in reply.

            Daxter crouched near his friend's prone form, his voice wavering uncertainly, "I—is he…?"

            "In a coma, I think," Torn interrupted, shaking his head toward Jak.  "Vin better hurry if he wants to save him.

            Forcing back a sob, Daxter rested his head against Jak's hand.  Whatever glimmer of hope he may have felt earlier was almost gone now.  "Jak…" The ottsel sniffled.  "You can't just give up and die now…You're stronger than this.  Besides…" Dax squeezed his eyes shut as more tears threatened to spill.  "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around."

            Torn turned away, having no interest in watching a mourning, sobbing rodent.  He felt an odd sensation tug at him, and his long ears twitched as he took a step away from the bed.  He closed his eyes briefly, turning slowly back to face Daxter.  He placed one hand lightly on the ottsel's head with a sigh.  "…He's not dead yet…" Torn spoke, in the most comforting tone he could muster.  "Save it."

            Daxter choked, and Torn withdrew his hand.  He rubbed idly at his aching shoulder as he moved back to his desk.  He tried, he really tried to keep his mind off the dire situation, but the mission logs piled on the table read nothing but gibberish, and the city maps scattered about were just pointless lines.  Guilt stung at the older elf as he leaned heavily over the desk with a sigh.

            There really was nothing he could do to help.  The best soldier of the resistance, the only real hope for the Underground was running out of time.  He glanced back at the bed, watching Daxter as the ottsel nudged at Jak's hand with the top of his head, trying to wake him.  The blond gave no response as Daxter crawled underneath the limp hand, and wound up lying between Jak's chest and the mattress, covered by his hand.

            The room fell into silence again as Daxter lay still against Jak.  Torn lowered his head with a frustrated sigh.  Deciding finally he was in need of fresh air, he started for the door.

            The heavy door suddenly flew open as Torn reached the bottom step.  He was surprised, but a sense of relief washed over him as he saw Vin standing there.  The gangly elf was out of breath, almost doubled over, and carrying a thin black box in both hands.  "Hoo…" Vin coughed nervously.  "I didn't think I'd get here in time."

            "You almost haven't," Torn hissed, motioning him down the stairs.  "Hurry your ass up."

            The spastic elf moved quickly down the steps, almost tripping once as he reached the bottom.  He raised the object he carried over his head carefully.  "I just spent three hours putting this thing together! One piece gets damaged and it won't work at _all_.  This's fragile!"  He brushed past Torn.  "Where's the kid?"

            Vin didn't wait for a reply as he looked around, noticing Jak on one of the lower bunks.  He hurried over, adjusting his goggles as he quickly looked the blond over, holding his creation against his chest.  "Sheez, why didn't you guys_ tell_ me he was this bad?"  There was a pause.  "Not that it would'a been helpful.  I'd just've been even _more_ worried!"

            "Talk later," Torn growled, having followed Vin to the bed.  Icy eyes fell on the scientist's contraption.  "Just what is that thing anyway?"

            Vin lifted his creation proudly.  "It's a magnet.  A magnet specifically made to attract dark eco, to be most precise."  Daxter stirred from where he had been nestled near Jak, lifting his head as Vin continued.  "Apparently Jak is a living magnet for it, but this baby should be even stronger…I made it that way, anyway.  So if it works, it should draw out whatever eco's still inside him into this…with little to no side effects, of course."  He patted the box and placed it on the bed next to Jak.  "It hasn't been tested yet, but it doesn't look like we have time to…" The scientist pulled Daxter out from underneath Jak's hand and passed him carefully, but quickly to Torn.  "Just in case though, we should probably stand back."

            Torn took the teary-eyed ottsel by the scruff of the neck, watching with narrowed eyes as Vin fiddled with a few buttons.  For a few moments nothing seemed to be happening, but finally the box made a mechanical, clicking sort of sound.  Jak turned his head slightly to the side, grimacing as energized sparks of eco began to appear, drawn apparently forcefully out of him, and into Vin's creation.

            As the contraption continued to do its work, the blond elf responded more to what it did, but not in any peaceful manner.  He thrashed uncontrollably, more and more with each passing moment, choking out a cry with each spasm of pain.  Daxter squirmed, panic-ridden in Torn's grip, reaching desperately toward Jak.  "What the hell's it doing to him?!" The ottsel shouted, tears again brimming in his eyes.

            "It's working," Vin replied in an uncharacteristically calm tone.  He folded his arms, glancing at the orange rodent who's jaw had dropped.  "Well, I didn't say it wouldn't hurt…it's not gonna kill him or anything though."

            Just as if responding to Vin's voice, the sound of the machine stopped, and Jak once again fell limp, coughing out a moan as he squeezed his eyes shut more tightly.  He drew in several heavy breaths, then lulled off into a deep sleep.

            Daxter's breath caught.  "He…he…?"

            Vin leaned over to pick up his invention and tucked it carefully underneath his arm.  "He's sleeping.  Give him a little while to rest and the kid'll be just fine." He glanced at Jak once more, then turned toward the door.  "Now if you two don't mind, I'm gonna take my blood pressure medication and get back to something I can really worry about…I haven't checked the eco-grids for almost an hour.  So before I hyperventilate, I'm gonna go."  Not waiting for a reply, the scientist headed for the door, and hurried out as quickly as he had come in.

* * * * * * *

            Light from the rising sun outside found its way into his eyes, and with a groan, Jak opened them slowly, blinking a few times.  He rested one hand lightly against his forehead, yawning tiredly as he let his mind wander for a few moments.  The teen didn't get much quiet time to clear his head before he felt an added weight suddenly attach to his chest.  Glancing down, Jak found an excited ottsel clinging to him.

            "Jak!" He couldn't recall Daxter ever sounding so happy.  "You're okay!  You're really okay!  Do you know how worried I was?!  I even thought for a while that y'might not make it."  The ottsel embraced him tightly again, and Jak couldn't help but smile.

            "I'm fine now Dax," He assured his friend, scratching him lightly behind the ears as he yawned.    He pushed himself up, ignoring a sudden wave of dizziness from lying down so long.  Jak leaned his weight against the wall behind him, stretching "How long've I been out?"

            "Almost two days," Jak turned his head, hearing Torn's voice from its usual direction near the desk.  The older elf leaned against the table, regarding Jak with a calm expression, his injured arm resting in a sling.  "Not counting over a day before Vin saved your sorry ass."

            A few moments passed and Jak didn't say anything in reply.  He glanced down at Daxter, who had finally let him go, and settled on a warm spot on the blond's lap.  Smiling faintly, he gave the ottsel another pat on the head before glancing back in Torn's direction, tilting his head to one side.  "What happened to you?"  He asked, trying to meet the older elf's gaze as he motioned to the sling.

            Torn scoffed.  "None of your damn business, boy."  He raised his good hand as Jak shifted to get up.  "No.  You're gonna keep your ass right there until you've got your strength back, and if I have to I'll tie you to that damn bed."  The brown haired elf then turned away, muttering to himself and leaving Jak staring in surprise as he shifted his weight on the bed.

            "He was worried 'bout you too," Daxter commented quietly as he raised his eyes to Jak from his comfy spot.  "I…think he kinda felt responsible for what happened to ya…"  The ottsel paused, "After all, he did send us out there, and all that dark eco did almost kill you…He deserves the guilt trip, the ass."

            "What the hell are you gawking at?"  Torn's sharp gaze caught Jak's drifting one.

            For a moment Jak didn't speak.  "That whole thing with the bomb…it was my fault.  I wasn't careful enough."  Seeing no readable reaction, the blond continued.  "So don't feel bad or anything, because--"

            Torn snorted.  "I don't."

            The teen suddenly felt embarrassed, his face threatening to turn an awkward shade of red.  Regaining his confidence, Jak drew in a quick breath and started again in an indifferent tone.  "Well your expression just looked--"

            Torn interrupted again.  "I'd prefer not to lose my best man in any situation, be it in battle, or an accident.  So don't think you see any sort of expression, punk."

            Jak glanced back at Daxter to see the ottsel snickering.  "Hmph…" He lay carefully back against the mattress.  "Asshole sure has a way of hiding his…concern."

            Daxter smirked, curling his tail around his legs.  "I don't think he was given enough love when he was a kid."

* * * * * * *

            "What the hell are you doing up?!"

            "I'm fine."

            "Fine my ass.  Don't think for a moment I don't see how heavily you're leaning on that table."

            "You're overly concerned."

            "And you're being a careless moron."

            Jak winced inwardly as a hand slammed down on top of his.  His eyes went wide as they met with Torn's who's icy gaze was about the most stern he had ever seen it.

            "This's the last time I'll tell you, Jak…Get your ass back in that bed now, or I swear I'll drag it there myself."  Torn was glowering.  It had been a few days now, but he still noticed the teen was weak, and in need of more recuperating time.

            Jak said nothing as he stood up straight, glaring back at Torn as he turned, and made his way back to his bunk.  Finally settling back on the mattress, he glanced toward the older elf, now cursing and rubbing at his aching shoulder.  Jak tilted his head in Torn's direction, resting his hands behind his head.  A slow smile came across his face as an idea, along with a foggy memory, crossed his mind.

            "I know where that injury came from…"  The tone Jak spoke with was undoubtedly egotistical.  Torn growled, not turning to face him.  "I kicked your ass, didn't I?"

            Torn sneered.  "Shut up."

            "It's true, isn't it?"  Jak only grinned.

            "Hmph…"  Torn shook his head.  "No point in beating the hell out of a kid so sick he can't even think straight."

            "So…you're saying you let me beat the hell out of you?"

            Torn rounded his desk, stalking toward the bed with a very serious expression in his eyes.  He leaned in close to Jak, clenching his teeth.  "Listen," He began in a dangerous tone.  "I'd be dead before I let you do something like that to me.  This…" He motioned to his injured shoulder.  "This was an accident.  Don't forget that."  The brown haired elf watched Jak nod before he straightened himself.  He never, ever planned to admit that Jak's dark side had wiped the floor with him.

            The teen watched as Torn started to walk away, gripping at his blanket beneath him before he spoke.  "Anyway…" He was changing the subject.  "Dax said you tried to take care of me before…"

            "What of it?" Torn stopped, but didn't turn.  He was again expecting some sort of smart ass remark.

            Jak shifted slightly.  "Thanks, is all."

            Torn shook is head with an agitated sigh.  "Don't you start with the sentimental crap."

            "I'm not," Jak scoffed.  "I was just--"

            "You can thank me by recovering quickly," Torn said flatly.  He glanced at the teen out of the corner of his eye.  "Missions are piling up, you know, and I need someone to be able to do them."

            Jak blinked as Torn smirked and returned to his desk.  "You…"

            "You're welcome."

            "Asshole."

            "…Brat."

**The End**

****

_            Don't hesitate to let me know what you think.  I'm always up for constructive criticism!  And reviews encourage me to write more angst.  Everyone's gotta 3 angst!_


End file.
